castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher Belmont
, Trevor Belmont Soleiyu Belmont |theme = Battle of the Holy New Messiah }} Christopher Belmont is the protagonist of the first two Castlevania games on the Nintendo Gameboy, Castlevania: The Adventure and Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge. He faced Count Dracula one hundred years after Trevor Belmont's first adventure in Castlevania, and killed Dracula one hundred years before Simon Belmont confronted the Count. In Simon Belmont's time, Christopher was a legendary hero for his deeds. Story ''Castlevania: The Adventure'' Count Dracula resurrected in the year 1576, one hundred years after his death at the hands of Trevor Belmont and his team of heroes. At that time, the Count's one hundred year resurrection cycle became evident. Christopher's blood called for him to challenge Count Dracula, and seal his evil nemesis away for another one hundred years. With Vampire Killer, the very same whip that Trevor used to first destroy the Count, Christopher set off toward Dracula's Castle, passing through a graveyard, cave, and booby trapped tower before reaching the Dark Lord's dwelling. Christopher met and defeated Dracula in battle, and afterward escaped the castle before it could crumble atop him. On a hillside cliff, Christopher watched the Castle decimate into rubble and walked away from the site of his victory, reassured that he had destroyed the Count. Unbeknownst to Christopher, Dracula escaped destruction by turning into mist. The vampire would eventually fly away in bat form from the ruins of his castle and patiently lie in wait for an opportunity to strike back against the Belmont Clan. ''Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge'' Christopher Belmont's son, Soleiyu Belmont, was coming of age as a Vampire Hunter. There was a celebration in honor of Soleiyu's passage into manhood. The inhabitants of Transylvania were confident that their peace would be long lasting with both Christopher and Soleiyu keeping a vigil over the land. Meanwhile, Count Dracula was staggering from his defeat fifteen years prior. He survived the battle with Christopher, but was too weakened to bring his body out of the mist form that saved his undead life. Dracula took note of Soleiyu, and saw him as an opportunity to become whole and defeat Christopher. The day after the celebration, Soleiyu disappeared and four elemental castles arose. After Christopher attacked the castles and destroyed their guardians, the elemental spirits of the castles drifted away, and Count Dracula's Castle emerged from the earth. Within the castle, Christopher found Soleiyu, but Dracula had magically influenced him and turned him against his father. The two engaged in a duel, and Christopher defeated Soleiyu, relinquishing the curse from his son. Soleiyu told Christopher that Dracula was going to use the four castle spirits to become whole again. Christopher pressed on alone for the final confrontation with Dracula, and killed the Count, at last ridding him from the world. Afterward, Christopher and Soleiyu watched Dracula's castle fall with full confidence that Dracula was gone, and the Belmont bloodline would strongly continue. Gameplay ''Castlevania: The Adventure'' ''Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge'' Notes *Christopher Belmont has a reputation for being slow and stiff to control. *He was the first Belmont with the capability of using the Vampire Killer whip to shoot fire balls. In Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance, an item called the Bullet Tip (or Christopher's Soul in the Japanese release) was a homage to this ability, as it enabled Juste Belmont to shoot fireballs from his whip. *Some video game magazines and advertisements have mistakenly labeled Christopher as "Simon Belmont" in certain promotional features for Castlevania: The Adventure. *Christopher was not included in the "Greatest Five" special attack in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. *He was overlooked in the 2009 Wii game Castlevania: Judgment. Simon Belmont's attentions in that game were focused on the exploits of Trevor Belmont and "The legendary three warriors" instead of "the legend of Christopher the Hero" as he did in Castlevania. References External Links * Christopher Belmont at the Castlevania Fan Wiki Christopher Belmont Category:Playable Characters Category:The Adventure Characters Category:The Adventure ReBirth Characters Category:The Belmont Legacy Characters Category:Vampire Hunters de:Christopher Belmont